WW
by vampires assistant
Summary: This is the story of Trixon, she becomes Larten Crepsley's assistant...then everything changes...I suck and summaries, so please just read.. :


Hey, this is a new story, I think my old werewolf story kind of failed, so I wrote a new one. BTW(It will all kick off at the mountain in a few chapters :P)

I've been Larten Crepsley's assistant for quite some time now, but, annoyingly, he won't take me to vampire mountain since I'm only 17. Oh yeah, there is another reason, I'm a werewolf. I guess I could say that it's horrible and I'm full of self loathing, but would that be the truth? No, absolutely not! I love it! Being able to live two lives, without anyone knowing. Well, nearly anyone. Crepsley knows, and his friend Gavner knows, but that's it. It's not that I don't want anyone to know, just, it hasn't been anyone's concern. When I first met Gavner, he assumed me and old Crepsley were mates. I quickly put him straight. It's not that Crepsley is bad or anything, yeah he's good looking and I nice guy but he's too...polished and proper for my taste. Gavner's better, but still not quite what I am looking for. Anyway back to the werewolf thing. It's not just me, there are more spread around the world. We are descendents from Lady Evanna and a little bit of Mr Tiny. Unlike most vampires, we actually like them. Crepsley and me met with Evanna and I think they might have had a thing once, I could be wrong, but I'm usually not about these things. Me and Evanna got on well, me being one of her children basically. When we meet, she teaches me about the werewolves. How we were a clan once, the same size as vampires. Until the vampaneze broke free from the vampires and decided to hunt us. Whilst Evanna showed no emotion on the subject, it was clear she wasn't too happy about what the vampaneze did to her children. Somehow, the werewolves were kept a secret, and are still a myth beyond most vampires and vampaneze, since it was so long ago. They were a myth, just as witches and wizards and gods and goddesses were. Crepsley found it strange that I had a connection to Evanna, and asked if she knew me better than I knew him. I said it was probable. You might be wondering, how am I a wolf and a vampire? Quite easily, Crepsley blooded me and I became a strange kind of Hybrid. He blooded me when I was 15. I was caught snooping around the Cirque du Freak when he was working there. I found his dressing room and Madam Octa inside, I played with her, and he was amazed at how I could control her. It was telepathy because I am a part animal, but he didn't know that. In his intrigued moment, he blooded me on the spot when I asked him to. But that wasn't the first time I had met him. I was sitting in an alley near the Cirque I could feel the presence of another werewolf in there and wanted to investigate. That's when someone spotted me, they knew who I was. You see, I travel a lot, but as I travel perform. Small gigs in dislocate towns. This happened to be one of them. They spotted me and demanded I perform. They thought I would do anything for money, me being in an alley and everything. I refused, and they got impatient and angry. They started chanting, when a man in red walked out of the back door.

"What is the problem here?" He asked and eyed me. I automatically pegged him as a vampire, and a quick glance at his fingertips told me I was correct.

"They want me to perform." He was shocked, probably because of my accent. We were in a typically English town, but I am very Spanish and have a very thick accent.

"Then, by all means, perform." He said, but after sniffing me. He could smell the wolf in my blood and wanted to see what the fuss was about.

"Guitar?" I asked, annoyed that he was only interested because of my blood. He disappeared for a while, then came back outside with a green acoustic guitar. It smelt like snake. I don't like snakes.

As a werewolf I have impeccable coordination and an extremely strong voice, just like vampires do. I thought I'd stay with the strange theme of the night, so I played Thriller, by Michael Jackson, one of my favourite artists.

_**It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark**_

_**Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**_

_**You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it**_

_**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**_

_**You're paralyzed**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**_

_**You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

_**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**_

_**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**_

_**You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl**_

_**But all the while, you hear the creature creeping up behind**_

_**You're out of time**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

_**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade**_

_**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time**_

_**This is the end of your life**_

_**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**_

_**They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial**_

_**Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**_

_**All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen**_

_**I'll make you see**_

_**That this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**So let me hold you tight and share a**_

_**Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**_

_**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight**_

"There, happy now?" I asked and people nodded and cheered. I handed the guitar back and saw his scars again, I'm sure he saw my scar on my forearm, of two interlocked W's.

He might not have known what they meant, but he knew that they were not made by any knife, because of their strange black tint. He definitely knows what they mean now though.

I was glad to become a vampire though, it's not like I had a great life. I just travelled around, no school or family to worry about, just lost. I think Crepsley saw part of himself in me, and felt sorry and blooded me. He was worried I wouldn't drink blood, but I was pleased to. As a werewolf, I am very blood thirsty, I don't mean vampaneze thirsty. I mean, this everlasting ache that I never figured out what it was. But now I know, I'm happy to feed.

After he blooded me, I went to the Cirque to see the werewolf. Crepsley insisted there wasn't one, but I could sense it, I could smell the strong odour of wolfs.

Please comment! If you like it, or even if you don't...

Thanks


End file.
